


a fuzzy surprise

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Goat - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: It was rare for all three of them to have time for a real date that took up the entire day, and Asahi had marked the day weeks ago, hoping to stay at home with the other to cook together and maybe watch a few movies, each of them choosing one, but his hope had been squashed around two hours ago.He was harshly awakened at 8 by Tooru poking his cheek and Daichi blowing raspberries on his collarbone, followed by them dragging him out of bed to get dressed, hastily eat breakfast and pile into Daichi's car.After driving with covered eyes for an hour, they left the car, Asahi still not allowed to look at his surroundings. It smelled like nature and he was getting more confused by the minute.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru, Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 18
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	a fuzzy surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).



> baby goat fluff should be a genre
> 
> based on [this](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3207880#cmt3207880) prompt

„I have a bad feeling about this...”

“Asa-chan, you have a bad feeling about most things.”

“Yeah, stop worrying!”

Asahi was caught in between his boyfriends, both of them holding one of his hands and leading him somewhere. In itself, that would not have been too bad, however, Tooru had insisted on his eyes needing to be covered.  
Tooru's scarf was thin and light which meant that Asahi could see just little enough to not know where he was, but just enough to imagine worst-case scenarios.  
It was not that he did not trust Daichi and Tooru, they usually had Asahi's best interest in mind, he would just have liked to see what his feet were doing. The danger of tripping was made stronger by the fact that Tooru at his left side walked slightly faster than Daichi at his right, so Asahi had to weirdly shuffle in  
between them.

“Where are we going?” Asahi asked, probably for the tenth time.

“You will love it, I promise,” Tooru replied and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“It's still a surprise,” Daichi said and let go of Asahi's hand for a few seconds to lightly pinch his side. “Stop asking about it, be a little excited.”

It was rare for all three of them to have time for a real date that took up the entire day, and Asahi had marked the day weeks ago, hoping to stay at home with the other to cook together and maybe watch a few movies, each of them choosing one, but his hope had been squashed around two hours ago.  
He was harshly awakened at 8 by Tooru poking his cheek and Daichi blowing raspberries on his collarbone, followed by them dragging him out of bed to get dressed, hastily eat breakfast and pile into Daichi's car.  
After driving with covered eyes for an hour, they left the car, Asahi still not allowed to look at his surroundings. It smelled like nature and he was getting more confused by the minute.

Carefully, Daichi and Tooru led him across some uneven ground and he became aware of animal sounds around him. Was that a chicken? And a sheep maybe?

Daichi kissed Asahi's cheek. “I'll be right back.”  
He could hear Daichi mumbling in a low voice a few meters away, and a scratchy voice replied.

“I think you can take it off now, Asa-chan,” Tooru said and stepped behind him to help undo the scarf around his head.

Asahi opened his eyes to see what was without a doubt a farm. And more importantly, a small, fuzzy creature with clumsy legs and a friendly face.

“Oh my god.” Asahi felt his breaths become shallow. He grasped at air, Daichi now back at his side to quickly grab his hand. “Is this real? Is a baby goat really in front of me right now?”

“It sure is, and you can pet it if you want,” the unfamiliar, scratchy voice said behind him. He whipped around to see a man in his thirties with dark hair, tan skin, and dark eyes, clearly dressed like a farmer.

Quickly, Asahi bowed and introduced himself, as did the farmer, who turned out to be Daichi's cousin.

When Daichi's cousin excused himself and left them with the baby goat, Asahi was quick to point at Daichi accusingly. “Did you plan this?”

Daichi blinked. “Um, yes?”

Asahi ran his fingers through his hair and shot the goat another look. “You know I love baby goats!”

“That's why we're here, love,” Tooru chimed in, “so you can see the baby goat.”

Sighing, Asahi pulled Daichi into a hug. “Thank you.”  
He knew that Daichi had a hard time being verbal with his affection, so him having arranged this with his cousin meant a lot. They swayed a little and Asahi kissed Daichi's hair lovingly.

“So I'd totally join you guys right now, but as far as I'm aware Asahi has a goat to pet!”

He did have a goat to pet. Carefully but firmly, Asahi stepped towards the goat, crouching in front of it to gently stroke over its head. It was extremely soft and the baby leaned into his hand.

Asahi turned around to look at his boyfriends. “It's so soft and tiny,” he whispered with wide eyes.

They nodded and, after giving him a few minutes to compose himself in front of the adorable and very small animal, joined him in showering the goat in affection.

Tooru at points crossed over into teasing the goat, while Daichi looked at it proudly every time it made a particularly needy noise. Asahi mostly just marveled at how cute not only the goat but also his boyfriends interacting with it were.

“Thank you so much guys,” Asahi whispered as if he was scared that the baby goat could here, “I love you.”

“We love you, too, you big idiot,” Tooru replied.

Daichi smiled and pinched Asahi's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!   
> I just wanted to write about these three petting a baby goat. 
> 
> [my art on Twitter :3](https://twitter.com/lilijanart)


End file.
